


i wanna be your boyfriend

by phantom81



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Feelings Realization, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Possessive Behavior, Songfic, Yandere, mention of murder, ngl i wrote robotnik as a bit of a, stone is dating someone and robotnik is sad that it's not him but won't admit it, that's it that's the whole plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantom81/pseuds/phantom81
Summary: When Stone mentioned that he was dating someone, a suffocating pressure had clawed its way to the base of Robotnik's throat. It was an uncomfortable heaviness that inhibited his workflow constantly. ‘It’s ridiculous,’ he thought, ‘how Agent Stone could dedicate his life to anyone besides me. I’m his boss! Stone’s loyalties should lie with me and only me!’((tl,dr: stone is dating someone and robotnik doesn't like it one bit))
Relationships: Agent Stone/Unnamed Character, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 17
Kudos: 74





	i wanna be your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time trying to write from the perspective of the egged man and i always project onto characters so ignore robotnik being extremely insecure that's just my personality shining through
> 
> ((thank you so much to limbo for beta reading for me!! you can read her amazing fics here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037)) 
> 
> ((also she said reading this was like "getting her heart ripped out of her chest and stomped on with high heels" so warning: this is sad))

When Stone mentioned that he was dating someone, a suffocating pressure had clawed its way to the base of Robotnik's throat. It was an uncomfortable heaviness that inhibited his workflow constantly. _‘It’s ridiculous,’_ he thought, _‘how Agent Stone could dedicate his life to anyone besides me. I’m his boss! Stone’s loyalties should lie with me and only me!’_ Yet here he was, sitting in his lab after hours with Stone at home, doing who-knows-what with who-the-fuck-cares. 

It wasn’t as if Robotnik was jealous. And even if he was, it’s not like he was yearning to be dating the agent. He was simply annoyed with the fact that Stone had found someone more meaningful than Robotnik. The concept of romantic relationships disgusted Robotnik to no end, which is why he was distraught by the fact that Stone was with someone romantically. There was no point in kissing someone else. A romantic partner has no purpose other than to provide well-meaning bosses of attractive government agents with bad feelings in the pits of their stomachs and an uncomfortable stinging behind their eyes. 

The doctor’s hands fidgeted. He was trying to focus on this new robot, but he couldn’t even remember the spectacular name he had given his new creation. His mind kept drifting back to Stone. 

‘ _Stone. Stone. Stone Stone Stone!’_

It was infuriating! His concentration was being skewed because of that pitiful agent and his pitiful human need for romance. It was one thing for the agent to be dating someone, but it filled Robotnik with a red-hot rage every time Stone spoke about him at work. He had shouted at him to keep his private relationships private repeatedly, but every week Stone would gush about how wonderful this mystery man was. 

Every time Agent Stone opened his mouth to speak about this person, Robotnik would ball up his fists and repress his anger to the point where his arms would shake. 

The holes in the walls of the lab were new additions that came along with Stone’s inclination to speak about his partner as well. It wasn’t anything serious, Doctor Robotnik reckoned, but it angered him that Stone would constantly disobey his wishes and continued to gab about this idiot that Robotnik cared nothing about. Hell, he enjoyed hearing about that moronic General What’s-His-Face more than listening to Stone speak about his boyfriend. 

Doctor Robotnik picked at the seams on his gloves as he sat and let his vision turn red. He kept circling back to the foolishness of Stone placing anyone at all above Robotnik in level of importance. He was the smartest man on the planet, for fuck's sake! That was good enough to land him at the top of Stone’s “best people” list, for sure. Right? 

_‘I mean, why wouldn’t it be good enough? Did I shout at him one too many times? Is that the reason he would go out and get a boyfriend rather than being content with working for me?’_

Robotnik pounded his fists against his workbench as he grit his teeth. 

_‘Music. Music will help. Music always helps. I can turn the volume up loud enough to drown out these inane voices in my head that tell me I’m not good enough. I’m the fucking best! Fuck you, voices!’_

One gloved hand was twisted in his hair, tugging at it. He hoped the pain would ground him. The other hand was busy scrolling through the playlists displayed in front of him. 

_Crush 40?_ Too cheery.

_Everybody Wants to Rule the World?_ Sure, ruling the world would be nice, and there were some definite— what did kids call good songs? bops?— on there, but he wasn’t in the mood.

_Tunes of Anarchy?_ He didn’t really feel like dancing at the moment. He was more inclined to rip out his entire temporal lobe just to keep his limbic system in check.

_Obscure 1970’s Canadian Jams?_ Sure, they were catchy, but he would rather think about nothing at all instead of shifting from an unsavory topic to the music of his childhood. 

_Dinner for One?_ It would only remind him of how empty and desolate the lab was when Stone left for the night. Definite no.

_Heavy Metal Bombing Over Babylon?_ Metal sounded good right about now. It would be loud enough to drown out every voice in his head telling him that he didn’t deserve Stone anyways. Plus, the instruments were loud enough for him to physically feel. The thrumming of a bass guitar could make his bones rattle, which he classified as a much better feeling than suffocation. 

He hit shuffle and welcomed the brain-shaking capabilities of punk rock. Rather than focus on the earth-shattering thought of Stone preferring his new boyfriend over him, Robotnik listed off the notes in his head as they were played in the song. 

_‘F sharp, B minor, G, F sharp, B, G’_

Robotnik knew what the song was the second that first note hit, but damn if he wasn’t surprised by how dead-on the lyrics were.

_“Every time we talk you use that word,_

_Describing yourself as if I’ve never heard,”_

If he weren’t so focused on the lyrics, he would be concerning himself over the stress that Rej Forester put on her vocal cords. I mean, damn, your throat has to be hurting constantly if you’re doing that sing-screaming shit. His train of thought was derailing, but it was better to be thinking about the logistics of screamo in 2020 than the painful punch to the gut he got every time Stone said the word “boyfriend” within earshot. 

_“Is it something that you really want me to know?_

_‘Cause, fuck, you say it every single time I’m around,”_

He wondered if Stone was purposefully talking about his partner to get a rise out of Robotnik. It might be the song seeping its way into every crevice of his brain, but it was something to think about either way. Stone teasing him with the knowledge that someone out there managed to take him away from Robotnik didn’t seem like something the man would do. Maybe his partner put him up to it? Yeah. That could be it. His partner could be a shit person that’s slowly forcing Stone to remove me from his life. 

It sounded reasonable to him, even though that little voice in the back of his head kept screaming at him that he was the selfish one for wanting Stone all to himself. But who could blame him? Agent Stone was the best thing that ever happened to him.

_‘Wait, no. Not the best thing. Not by a long shot. The best thing to happen to me_ was _me, and that’s_ final _. Sure, he makes me exquisite lattes and is always on time for work and his smile could light up a room and I’ve managed to hold on to a semi-normal sleep schedule possibly because of his reminders and my work has been better than ever but that’s not because of him. He reminds me to go to sleep but he can’t tell me what to do. I simply consider what he said and_ I _decide to go to sleep at a normal, healthy time._ Not him. _He doesn’t make up my mind for me. He pushes me in the right direction, but it’s all me.’_

_“You say you’re bisexual, oh, oh,_

_I really wanna hold ya, oh, oh,_

_Do you have a boyfriend? Oh, oh,_

_I wanna be your boyfriend!”_

The following scream pulled him from his thoughts. So the song wasn’t completely accurate after all. Robotnik didn’t want to be Stone’s boyfriend. He didn’t! Having an assistant around was better than he thought but he wasn’t harboring any revolting _feelings_ towards the man. It’s just that—

_“Every time we talk, it’s about your boyfriend,_

_I don’t really wanna hear any more about him,”_

That was it! Yes, that! He was sick and tired of hearing his assistant rambling about this man that had abruptly taken Robotnik’s rightful place as the center of Stone’s universe. Agent Stone was supposed to be working, anyways, not aimlessly speaking about a fool that the doctor wanted to hear nothing about. Stone was wasting his time by talking about his boyfriend when he could be doing valuable work for Robotnik. 

_“Can you talk about anything besides your boyfriend?_

_Good god damn, I don't wanna hear about your boyfriend!”_

It was as if the agent was a broken record, only able to speak about his partner. Robotnik didn’t even know who the man was yet he knew that he would kill him on sight. He had the entire scenario planned out already. Stone would carelessly bring his boyfriend into Robotnik’s lab without asking and the doctor would act as if it were the security system’s fault that his badniks fired at the man on sight. He would deflect any blame Stone would possibly place on him by stating that the agent should have asked before barging into his lab with a stranger. He would fabricate some story about how he only had himself and Stone whitelisted in the badniks' security and how his machines would kill anyone else that stepped foot in the lab without proper clearance. And Stone would nod along and say “Of course, doctor, that’s brilliant!” with a smile and he would understand that it really wasn’t Doctor Robotnik’s fault that this sickening individual was killed. 

_“You say your bisexual, oh, oh,_

_I really wanna hold ya, oh, oh,_

_Do you have a boyfriend? Oh, oh,_

_I wanna be your boyfriend!”_

Robotnik also entertained the thought that he could threaten the man into staying away from his agent. Blackmail was preferred, but he could always use physical violence instead. It was always fun to watch someone he hated begging for their life. 

Although thinking about watching this mystery man suffer brought a smile to the doctor’s face, he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if Stone _didn’t_ forgive him. Guilt scraped at his insides as he imagined all of the possible ways that the agent could tell him off. Stone, who he cared for so much it hurt, would berate him with tears in his eyes as he quit and stormed out of the door. 

_“Do you have a boyfriend?_

_Oh, oh,_

_‘Cause I wanna be your boyfriend!_

_I wanna be your boyfriend...”_

The reality of the situation hit Robotnik like a freight train. He didn’t want to live a life without Agent Stone. And no matter how many times he chastised himself for experiencing human emotions, that feeling wouldn’t go away. He knew he had to accept it sooner or later, but he desperately wanted to rip his heart out of his chest with his bare hands and stomp on it until it stopped aching. 

_“You say you’re bisexual,_

_I really wanna hold ya, o-oh,”_

Robotnik leaned over his desk with his head in his hands and tried to hold back choked sobs. He was supposed to be like his machines: cold, calculated, unfeeling. Instead, he was a senseless flesh sack with mushy emotions. Mushy emotions that would sometimes fester inside of him until the bottle that they were stuffed in exploded and they got everywhere. Mushy emotions that would slowly build up until they were pouring out of his eyes. 

His face felt so hot. He was thoroughly embarrassed that he was letting himself feel anything at all. The tears on his face felt alien. He hoped that they weren’t dripping onto his robots.

_“Do you have a boyfriend? Oh, oh,_

_I wanna be your boyfriend!”_

He was in love with Agent Stone. 

He was in love with Agent Stone and the thought of it made him want to kick and scream.

He was in love with Agent Stone and he wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of my history essay 
> 
> (song used is bisexual by grlwood)  
> working title: i can't stop listening to grlwood so i wrote angst
> 
> ~ 
> 
> update: the song selection for this fic did not age well. i stand with karen. fuck you rej.


End file.
